universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
EQG Twilight Sparkle
On Screen Appearance Through the Mirror Twilight goes through the Equestria Girl's mirror Moveset Neutral B: The Magic Isn't working When Twilight says that line, an aura circles around her. That means when a projectile is about to hit her it will stop, turn around and backfire on the opponent with 10% speed. There is a cooldown afterward Side B: Soccer Kick Twilight will kick a soccor ball onto the battlefield. Unlike Clawdeen's side B the ball does'nt dissapear when it misses an opponent. It can be picked up too. There can be only 2 soccor balls Up B: Wondercolts Spin Twilight will spin around rapidly making her levitate upward. It's like Meen Spin, Buzz Spin and Galaxy Spin but the only difference is that it's in the air. Press B rapidly and Twilight will fly farther up Down B: Apple Munch Twilight will bend over and pick an apple up with her teeth. Press B again to spit it out on opponents. A bit weak version of Applejack's neutral B. If any opponant hits Twilight before she munches the apple, the apple can be picked up and thrown or edible FINAL SMASH: The Magic of Friendship Twilight will summon her friends and they each get their Pony features and shoot a big laser on the opponents and knock them off the stage K.O. Sounds KO1: YAAH KO2: OW! StarKO: *Screams* ScreenKO: waa Taunts Up: *Dances part of the EG stomp* Side: *Blushes* Down: I have NO IDEA Victory Options Victory1: *Looks at the screen in her dress* Victory2: *Goes back in the portal* Victory3: Now what do you have to say? Lose: *Sitting with hands on eyes* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch, Rapid Kick *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Both Hands *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- Throws opponent up *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Waiting Animations Wait 1: Thinking pose Wait 2: Giggling Wait 3: Plays with her hair Logo Equestria Girls Horse Shoe Victory Theme Equestria Girls theme Kirby Hat Twilight's Hair Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes Normal Attire *Default (Blue team) *Red (Red team) *Green (Green team) *Sunset Shimmer (Black and Orange) *Music Video Twilight (White shirt and Blueish-Purple skirt) *Doll Twilight (Pink and White) Sci-Twi *Default (B) *Red ® *Green (G) *Orange *Pink *Light Blue *Midnight Sparkle Colors Trivia *Lojo was going to give her a Joke moveset because he and everyone else hated the idea of Equestria Girls. But when he heard the movie was good and it was good enough for a sequal, Lojo gave EG Twilight a normal moveset Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Equestria Girls Category:Hasbro Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Purple Category:Blue Category:Pink Category:Team Toon Category:Sexy Characters Category:Tara Strong voiced Category:Starter Characters Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:Singer Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Fanboyed Category:Leader Category:Dat Ass Category:Kawaii Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Beautiful